Surveillance
by bluester07
Summary: Jenny and Gibbs slip back into familiar skins when they are the only suitable agents for an undercover op, but things turn unexpectedly perfect when they go back down that now overgrown path. I guess old habits really do die hard. Jibbs fluff. On hiatus.
1. Undercover

**Summery: Jenny and Gibbs slip back into familiar skins when they are the only suitable agents for an undercover op, but things turn unexpectedly perfect when they go back down that now overgrown path. I guess old habits really do die hard.**

**A/N: Jibbs, of course. I had this idea while watching NCIS and just had to write about it.**

**You'll see a difference in quality between the first part and the rest. I wanted to get introductions out of the way...**

**Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS. If I did, there would be some big changes :)**

CASE UPDATE:

_Tuesday - LCDR Harrison Cooper, aged 56, found dead in alley behind _'The Flamingo'_, a secluded but popular club near the naval base. Cause of death determined at 20:13; died from a drug overdose._

_Wednesday - Cooper's death determined as accident, not murder. Anonymous tip lead to belief that the Lieutenant Commander was organizing a drug deal at the club and_

"What's that, McGeek?" Agent Dinozzo asked, peering over McGee's shoulder.

The computer-game-loving geek jumped, pausing in his typing, and sighing, exasperated. "Do you have to sneek up on me like that, Tony?"

"Why yes, Probie. I do."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm summerising the case."

"Oh, I see. To, what's the word? See the _perspective _of our dead guy's deal."

"Actually, no."

"Do not worry, McGee. Tony is just jealous that he has not done anything useful and you have," Ziva called across the bullpen.

"I've contributed!"

"Getting lunch does not count."

"Got anything?" The silver-haired Special Agent Gibbs chose this as the moment to butt in, holding his signature coffee in his hand as he sat down at his desk.

Tony was quick to redeem himself. "Boss, we found a chat account registered to our dead Lieutenant Commander. You know, for his age he seems to have a lot of luck with the ladies." His eyes widened slightly when his boss glared at him. "Not that you couldn't have any luck if you were-"

McGee interrupted. "Cooper and user '_TomS789_' made numerous references to a current girlfriend, calling her 'Ginger', although it's general knowledge that his girlfriend was a women called Kathy Redmenn. We believe that she was part of the drug dealing."

"Okay. Bring her in."

"Uh, Boss?" McGee stood, nervous.

"Yeah?"

"We have an idea."

Gibbs stared at his agent, waiting for him to go on. He rolled his eyes. "Whats this idea?"

"Uh, right. Um..." He typed something into his computer and clicked a remote. The plasma flashed on, revealing copies of the chats. "'TomS789' has never met 'Ginger', and only knows what she looks like from these descriptions," he pointed to a long conversation, outlining briefly that Ginger is a 'thin, beautiful, and sexy' women, "and we know the two men have never met before."

"And?"

"We think," Ziva interjected, "that an undercover operation is, how do you Americans say it? The way to go."

Gibbs stared at his team. "Who would fit their description?"

Dinozzo coughed something uninterpretable and McGee and Ziva looked away, focusing anywhere but on their fearless leader.

"Gibbs!" Abby bounded in, saving the day. "Did you hear the plan?"

"No, Abs."

"What?" She looked at McGee and Tony disappointedly, eyebrows scrunched. "Guys! How can Gibbs and the Director go undercover if they don't know?"

"Wait. What?"

"You and Director. Undercover."

Jethro raised his eyebrows, his mouth forming a perfect straight line. "Have you told the Director about this plan?"

"Well... no. We were gonna leave that to you, O Fearless One."

He sighed, defeated. "Fine. But she won't like it!"

"They couldn't come up with anything better?"

"In hindsight, it's a great plan. But we're the only people in this building who fit anywhere near the descriptions."

The Director smiled slightly. "Like old times."

"Not quite."

"Yes, because I remember, in the old times, we wouldn't sit around in a club waiting."

He chuckled. "Nope. We'd be looking for a hotel room."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Head out of the bedroom, Jethro."

"You brought it up."

The doors to the office slammed open. "Ready? 'Cause I got the coolest outfits for you guys," Abby said, her usual chipper self.

"Lets get this over with."

Music blared, too loud for both their likings. A strange combination of aromas wafted around the dark, misty club, hundreds of coloured lights flashing in their eyes. Smoke, alcohol, cheap perfume; the scents mixed together in a disgustingly sweet combination.

Jethro guided Jenny Shepherd with a hand on the small of her back, a gesture that was both comfortable and territorial. They pushed through the crowds, making their way to a slightly concealed booth in the back corner of the club, the black leather gleaming as the blinking lights reflected on the shiny surface. They took their seat, placing their recently bought drinks in front of them.

Director and Agent, ex-lovers, sat in secluded silence, the loud, noisy chatter entombing them in their own little world of peace. It should have been uncomfortable, to be sitting, hand-in-hand, once again, even though that aspect of their relationship was in the past. However, they both felt a strange sense of belonging, sitting together, posing as the happy couple, in a love so strong it emanated from them. Of course, to them, they were excusing it as their cover for this mission.

Tony, who sat at the bar, could see how naturally his two bosses slipped into the role. He supposed being undercover as a married couple for months on end would do that to your relationship, but this seemed different, like there was something else. He made sure to get a good shot of them on the video camera concealed in his button.

_"Tony, coming from the bathrooms,"_ Ziva's Israeli accent echoed through his ear from his earwig. He quickly averted his gaze to the tall, slender man who, despite his body, looked like he could win a fight in ten seconds flat. His haunting appearance was enhanced by the numerous piercings and tattoos that covered the exposed parts of his skin. He made his way over to who he believed was the drug dealers he was looking for and sat opposite the pair.

"I expected to be interrupting something," he stated. "In our conversations, you said that you took every opportunity to kiss the life out of this girl, eh Ginger?"

"Tom," Jethro said calmly. "This is a business matter."

He grinned. "Well, don't let me keep you waiting. You got what I want?"

"Your package is waiting at the drop-off point. Where's my money?" The Special Agent didn't miss a beat, dusting up on his undercover skills.

"You'll get it once I have my drugs. It'll be waiting for you, all of it. You know where to find me if it's not."

Jenny nodded. "Good."

"Now, don't let me get in the way. I'd be lucky to get out before your clothes are off."

Gibbs smirked but didn't say a word. He knew what was coming next - his cover called for it. But that didn't mean he was expecting it. A simple exchange, that's all he had planned, but Tom seemed to have other plans.

Slowly, Jethro leaned closer to his boss, trying his best not to seem conspicuous. His lips brushed hers lightly as a start, his hand resting on her exposed thigh. When he heard Tom grunt and stand, hovering at their table, he knew more was expected, and so did she. Jenny wrapped a leg around his waist and kissed him hungrily, hands fisting in his hair. She tried to tell herself that it was all part of the op, that the longing she felt was all a part of her cover, and the passion he returned the kiss with was all just an act. But she couldn't kid herself any longer. She could sense the other man walking away, but didn't pull back - not yet. She had to apologise to Jethro, and she knew how much he hated them. If she broke rule six, she would never hear the end of it; after all, she was one of his oldest Probies.

She poured her feelings, her emotions, into the kiss, shivering slightly as his hand brushed up her leg and rested on her waist. Jenny knew he understood. They were always able to read each other like that, and it had never once failed them.

_"He's gone," _a voice echoed in their ears, and they reluctantly pulled apart. _"We're apprehending him now."_

They knew the plan; they had lead him to the where he thought the drugs would be, where he would be ambushed by agents. As the people in charge, they should have cared. But they didn't. They should have been out there, making sure their people were okay. But they weren't. Jenny should have been untangling her leg from his body. But she wasn't.

Instead, they sat, catching their breath, and staring into each other's eyes. They came to an unspoken agreement, that they would talk after this was all over, and would hold nothing back. Briefly nodding twice, the Director pulled away, straightening her dress and hair before pulling Jethro up to his feet. They met with Tony, who watched them with a mischievous glint in his eyes, visibly amused by his bosses display of affection that he knew they would explain as an act to solve the case, no questions. However, he could tell that there was _something. _He saw it in the way they so naturally melded together in a heated, passionate embrace, saw it in the way they looked at each other and how no discomfort or awkwardness passed between them. But what really gave it away for him was how they had held their position, her leg wrapped around his waist, his hands on places that was only excusable in a personal relationship, even when they were cleared. The little flag had popped up then, the light bulb had switched on. Tony knew he _had _to make a bet with someone over this.


	2. Two Broken Rules

**Chapter 2...**

* * *

He sat at his desk, reviewing the report he'd just finished typing when he heard the neat, precise clicking of her heals on the hard floor. They were in public, in the bullpen, surrounded by his three agents, and yet she approached him calmly, her hand casually running through her hair.

Seeing her, after their scene earlier on, made him angry. What he had felt in those long seconds she had poured her heart out to him reminded him of bittersweet memories of Paris, and more importantly, the abrupt ending to everything they had. He had loved her and she had walked away, with no explanation but a letter that pretty much said that he didn't fit into her life plan. She was a circle, and he a square; they were anything but perfect for each other in the technical sense, but there was no doubting the strong connection that had his heart racing from the first word that left her mouth, that simple _hello. _For once, science and math, everything they based their work on, were wrong, and she had ignored that completely and thrown it all away, thrown him away, like a scrap of paper.

"Jethro," she said softly.

"Yeah?" It came out harsher then he had meant it, but he couldn't take it back, just like she couldn't reverse time to un-write that letter.

She winced at his tone. "My office."

He pretended to consider the offer for a moment. "No."

"Same as always." She shook her head.

"Is there something you wanted to say, Jen?"

She looked down. "I know how much you hate apologies, but your going to have to make an exception, just this once."

He snorted bitterly. "Once."

Ignoring him, she continued. "I _am _sorry, Jethro. I never wanted to hurt you; you don't deserve it."

He glared at the three eavesdroppers who abruptly pretended to look busy. Opening his very bottom drawer, the one he barely used because it was too low, he rifled through the papers and boxes until he pulled out an old, tear-stained piece of paper, tossing it to her.

"Too late."

With that, he stormed out, climbing into the elevator.

Jenny allowed a single tear to run down her cheek as she unfolded the paper in her hands, recognising it immediately. She took a deep, shuddering breath, squeezing her eyes shut, her back to the prying eyes around her. It was late, she was tired, and they were the last people in the building but Jenny knew she would not get any sleep tonight.

She dropped her head and scrunched up the letter she had left him years ago, the letter he had kept with him all along. She wanted to tear it into millions of tiny pieced and burn it, make the words disappear, but they filled her eyes, her head, with the lies she had told him, the excuses she gave.

The room was silent as her eyes pooled over, and she forced a sob back down her throat. She didn't want to make a scene, and she didn't want to let anyone see her like this, so she stayed rooted to the spot, afraid that any slight movement would cause her to crumble to the ground. But despite the effort, crumble she did.

Strong arms were around her as she sobbed into the shoulder of an unidentified friend, but the voice she recognised immediately...

* * *

Gibbs sighed heavily as he flipped the switch to stop the lift. He banged his head repeatedly against the wall, softly, but effectively. Most would think he was insane, but after all his years of pain and torment, this was the one way to ease it; make more. And it worked pretty well, too.

After a few minutes, he sunk to the floor, running the scene through his head. He was a coward, to have just walked away. He knew what needed to be done, what needed to be said, and yet he had turned his back on her. Not only that, but he had pulled out a knife, slipped the dagger into her chest, and slowly pierced her heart. He knew, despite the bitter betrayal he felt, that the letter hurt her as much as it did him. It was a cruel, cold-hearted thing to do, to toss it to her like a rubber ball, but it was his last resort. He didn't feel like forgiving her, he didn't want to, but since the moment he had read that letter all those years ago, his most dominant emotion had been sympathy. As hurt and angry as her actions had left him feeling, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her, for forcing her to do something he knew pained her dearly. After all, he had never given her a reason to stay, had never assured her that she would be more then his ex-wife and what they had would be more then just a fling. But most importantly, he had never told her he loved her.

Taking a moment more to calm himself in the dimly lit metal box, he ran his fingers across the floor. The rough texture drew a pattern on his fingertips, and he found it strangely alluring and comforting. He wanted to stay there for hours, but that would prove him to be as weak as his actions made him. With another deep sigh, he stood and turned on the elevator, feeling the momentum as it rose slowly before coming to a halt, the doors opening. As he stepped out, and his desk came into view, he did not expect to see her still standing in the same spot, after at least ten minutes.

Before his eyes, she fell in a heap to the floor, the scrunched up paper in her hand rolling across the ground to the other end of the room. Jethro rushed forward, enveloping her in a comforting hug, allowing her to cry into his shirt, soaking it in tears.

"Shhh," he whispered, trying his best to comfort her. After all, he was the reason she had fallen apart like this. "I'm sorry." There; he finally broke rule six. "I'm sorry. It was my fault. I should've said it. You did, but I didn't. You did what was best for you."

Right then, at the moment, Jethro couldn't care if they were alone in her office or on stage at the White House. Any thought of scorning her had left his mind, and his facade, the mask that he hid behind, had all but vanished at the sight of her in pain. His anger ebbed away easily, his unconditional love for her taking its place. As much as he hated to admit it, he had forgiven her a long time ago; he had simply been holding onto that faint idea that what she had done was wrong, that it was never his fault, even though he knew the difference between that lie and the truth.

With a new determination, he decided he had to make her understand that it really wasn't her fault.

"I should've said it because it would've fixed everything, but I never assured you. I never gave you a reason to stay." He set his jaw, infuriated with himself. "I damn well should've said it."

He then realised that she had stopped crying a while ago, that she was simply resting in his arms. He was surprised when she spoke with a strong, even voice, expecting it to quiver with her previous tears. "What would have happened? I wouldn't be the Director if I had stayed in DC, and we wouldn't be where we are today."

"That's a poor excuse. I should've just said it."

It was like a movie to Dinozzo, and it was driving him insane. He had to force himself to not yell out loud, demanding them to explain what the hell they were talking about, what Gibbs should've said.

Jenny lowered her voice to just below a whisper. "Say it now."

He shook his head, but before he could explain, the phone on his desk rang. He stood and answered it.

"Agent Gibbs."

_"We need two more teams on surveillance."_

"On our way." He slammed the phone down, irritated. "Dinozzo, David, take a car. McGee, stay here. We need back up. Jen?" He looked at his boss as she stood. "Surveillance?"

"Like old times." The line repeated through his head, the line she had stated for the second time that day, and he sure was hoping it _would _be like old times.

* * *

"No sign of him," Jenny announced through her comms as she surveyed the building, binoculars to her eyes. She sat in a profound silence in the passenger seat of Jethro's car, watching and waiting for their target to make an appearance. After apprehending Tom, they realised that it was more than a quick way to make money. Both the Lieutenant Commander and the drug dealer were part of a large operation, each a player in a very obscure gang, one that had kept almost all of their business indistinctive to the public eye.

NCIS was now partnered with the FBI, who, unlike the Naval investigators, needed more then two surveillance teams to watch the apartment building, waiting for who they believed was at the top of the gang, the leader. A team was stationed at every corner, watching from all sides.

The silence was too much for the Director, and she knew Fornell was fooling himself thinking their suspect would show at 24:56 hours, so she switched off her earwig, making sure she could still hear the occasional conversation and updates, but no one could hear her. See reached over and did the same to the silver-haired man beside her.

After a brief moment of silence, she started to speak. "Jethro-" His hands cupped her face, pulling her forward so their lips met in a hungry, passionate, fierce dance, cutting her off before she had a chance to ask questions, all thoughts of an explanation gone from her mind. Her hands squeezed his shoulders, nails digging into his skin, and she moaned appreciatively as he pulled her closer, moving backwards. She straddled him on the driver's seat, gladly leaning into his chest as the fire between them blazed and grew, their lips moving faster then thought possible as they tried to drink each other in after years of longing and desire.

As she pulled back slightly, Jethro took his turn to say it: "Just like old times."

Jenny smiled, nodding.

"But, with one difference," he added, smiling slightly.

His lips caught hers again briefly for a soft, deep kiss.

"I love you, Jen. I should've said it before, and maybe you would have stayed."

She smirked. "Better late then never."

* * *

Tony sat beside Ziva, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and singing to himself.

_"Jethro-"_ He heard his Director through his ear piece, catching his attention. He listened eagerly for more juicy gossip about his bosses, but none came. Instead, obvious sounds of movement echoed through his ear.

"Tony!" Ziva gasped, handing him a pair of binoculars, and pointing to the car at the other end of the street where very Special Agent Gibbs was stationed with 'mummy', as Abby liked to call her. He squinted through the lenses, trying to determine what he saw.

"No!" He practically yelled, eyes wide, drinking in the sight before him. "Gibbs broke rule 12!"

He watched his superiors' heated kissing session from afar, mouth hanging slightly open.

"It's like a porn movie scene!" He stated.

"Yes, your favourite genre." Ziva rolled her eyes, but watched the couple just as eagerly.

Tony bobbed his head up and down as he watched, his head tilting as their bodies did. "Don't they need to breath?"

Just as he said it, they pulled apart.

_"Just like old times," _Gibbs' voice rang through their ears. _"But with one difference..."_

Tony watched as they kissed again, this time less fierce.

_"I love you, Jen. I should've said it before, and maybe you would have stayed."_

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, wide-eyed, as the Director replied. _"Better late then never."_

Dinozzo grinned and leaned back, hands behind his head. "Well, well. Maybe they really did have something in Paris."

"Do you think they realise that they turned their earwigs on instead of off?" Ziva asked, smirking. Usually, you had to press a button to speak through the communications line, unless you switch it on automatic hold, which, unknown to the federal agents, they had accidentally done.

"Nope."

_"Hey, Gibbs. You do realise your earwig's on, right?" _Fornell asked.

The heard a muffled _"Crap" _and laughed as the line went dead. When Tony looked back through the binoculars, he saw them in another heated session.

"Maybe they'll be smart enough to keep their clothes on," he commented, smiling mischievously as he sent a live film through to Abby and McGee.

* * *

"Gibbs!" Abby bounded over to the opening doors of the elevator, catching a glimpse of Jenny and Jethro standing side-by-side before he forced the doors shut and switched it off. He heard light banging, but no words made it through the soundproof walls.

"This is gonna be fun," he muttered.

Jenny grinned and laughed. "At least they didn't _see._"

He sighed. "Knowing my team, they found a way."

"Probably, but there's nothing you can do about it."

"We practically had sex in the car! While on surveillance!"

"Come on, O Fearless One. Put on a brave face."

The doors reopened and Abby practically launched herself at him, talking nonstop, incomprehensible to the embarrassed Gibbs. However, masters at guising their emotions, they walked calmly by, ignoring the smirks and grins from his earlier-arriving team members. One glance at the nearest computer confirmed his suspicions - they had filmed them in a very intimate exchange.

"Delete it," he ordered, not looking or directing his order at anyone in particular.

"Oh, come on, Gibbs!" Abby pleaded. "This makes great evidence that relationships form best in the work place!"

"Delete it."

Jenny smirked, chuckling, as she walked up the stairs to her office. "I'd do what he says!" She called before disappearing behind the doors.

"Oh, so you get out of this?" Gibbs called loudly after her.

He heard her laugh as the doors shut, and he sighed, sinking into his chair.

"So, Gibbs, when's 'before'?" Abby asked, receiving a glare from the man that she dismissed, unaffected. "Well, my money's on Paris."

"Abby, delete it!"

* * *

The rapping on her office door echoed in the empty silence. Jenny pulled the blanket closer to her chin and took a last sip of her bourbon before placing it gently beside the couch.

"Come in!" She called, knowing immediately who it was.

He glared at her as he stepped in, playfully annoyed at her for leaving him to suffer alone. "Hiding?"

"Actually, trying to sleep."

"Go home, then."

They fell into another silence, watching each other contently. Jethro slowly made his way over to her and sat next to her feet, pulling them onto his lap.

"Did they delete the video?" She asked.

He sighed. "Yeah, but they probably have a copy."

She chuckled, reaching out and gripping his hand tightly. Slowly, he leaned over and placed a trail of kisses down her neck, stroking her cheek. She smiled against his lips and wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms clinging to his neck, entranced by the way he could take her breath away with one simple touch. She could never say no to one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, no matter what.

* * *

Light, continuous knocking caused Jenny Shepherd to stir from her sleep. The first thing she noticed was the warm chest where her head rested, and the familiar body she lay on. Looking around, she noted the familiar desk, lounge, and conference table that she associated with her office at work. When she saw the couch cushions thrown around, memories of the previous night flashed through her head, the moaning, groaning, and general good feelings flooding back like they were happening all over again.

"Director?" A voice called through the closed door, shaking her from her fantasy.

Still half asleep, Jenny glanced at the clock that read 11:03am and grumbled, "Just a minute."

Sighing, she rolled off Jethro's clothe-less form and covered him in a blanket before slowly slipping into the clothes she had worn the previous day, finding them strewn all over the floor.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"I have your coffee, Director."

She sighed. "Cynthia... Just leave it on your desk."

"Yes, ma'am."

Jethro began to stir and Jenny rushed over to cover his mouth with her hand, a finger on her lips to silence him.

"Is there anything else you need, Director?"

She thought for a moment. "Could you pick up my dry-cleaning please, Cynthia. And some breakfast."

"Yes, ma'am. Is that all?"

"Yes, thank-you. Oh, and Cynthia? Better make that breakfast for two."

Jenny waited for the sound of retreating footsteps before taking her hand off Gibbs' mouth.

"Morning," he said, smirking.

She rolled her eyes and threw him his clothes. "Get dressed, Jethro. I can't have my agents running around with no clothes on."

His smirk grew as he, slowly, pulled his clothes on before wrapping his arms around her from behind, kissing her hair.

"What time is it?" he asked.

She leant into him and replied, "11:00am. You should probably go see your team."

"They'd notice I'm in the same clothes."

"You can't hide in my office all day, Jethro."

"I can and I will," he stated stubbornly before fixing the couch and folding the blankets that covered the floor. He sat in her chair with a finality and began aimlessly riffling through her drawers as she stared at him for a moment, rolling her eyes, when another knock caught her attention.

"Who is it?" She called.

"It's Tony."

Jethro scurried into the corner of the room, hiding beside the liquor cabinet as she opened the door.

"Sleep in the office, Director?" Dinozzo asked as he stepped in, grinning.

She smiled. "Yes. I fell asleep on the couch."

He chuckled before getting to the point. "Have you seen Gibbs? FBI's waiting for him downstairs and they're getting on my nerve."

From the corner of her eye, she saw Jethro step further back, almost out of view. Again, she rolled her eyes and smiled mischievously, plotting. "Hear that, Jethro? FBI's here for you."

He grumbled and stepped out, hand running through his messy hair. "I'm not here, remember?"

"Not my fault you wanted the day off but decided to spend it in my office." She raised her hands in a defensive gesture and pointed to the door. "Work. Now."

He grunted and walked out, taking the coffee perched on Cynthia's desk on his way. Tony gave her an odd look, smirking, before following his boss.

After they were gone, she ran a hand over her face. "Who's idea was it to have sex in the office?" She mumbled to herself.

* * *

**I'm think of writing a pre-story to this one about Jenny's and Gibb's time undercover in Paris and where ever else. Anyone got any ideas they want me to add? Don't worry, though. I'll keep working on this story first, hopefully finishing it sooner rather then later.**

**As usual, R&R! x**


End file.
